James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 13
Here is part thirteen of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *Bernard: (as he and Scrappy walk over to a cage) Oh. Right over there. Cozy little place, ain't it? *Scrappy: Yeah, it is. (lifts Bernard) *Bernard: Atomic Betty. I hope she's in. (whistles) Someone to see ya. (Atomic Betty walks forward and sees Scrappy Doo, waving to him) *Chorus: (piano plays) Out among the stars I sail, Way beyond the moon. In my silver ship I sail, In a dream that ended too soon. Now I know exactly who I am and what I'm here for, And I will go sailing no more. All the things I thought I'd be, All the brave things I've done. Vanish like a snowflake, With the rising of the sun. Never more to sail my ship, Where no man has gone before, And I will go sailing no more. But no, it can't be true, I could fly if I wanted to. Like a bird in the sky, If I believed I could fly, Why, I'd fly. I would fly, If I tried, I could Fly. Clearly I would go sailing no more, I will sail no more. (as Scrappy and Bernard leave, Betty waves goodbye to them. The foolish freight cars laugh) *Foolish Freight Car 1: Here ya are. Pour it in me slipper, Joey. *Foolish Freight Car 2: Boy, I can't get over the way we rolled 'em in the aisles. *Foolish Freight Car 3: Just wait'll we hit the big town. *Foolish Freight Car 4: This gives me an idea. Let's raise the platform that Scrappy jumps off of. *Foolish Freight Car 5: Yeah! If they laugh when he jumps 20 feet they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps 40 feet. *Foolish Freight Car 6: Yeah, that's right. *Foolish Freight Car 7: That's right. Simple Mathematics. *Foolish Freight Car 8: Let's make it 80 feet. *Foolish Freight Car 9: Don't be a piker. 180. *Foolish Freight Car 10: Make it 300. *Foolish Freight Car 11: A Thousand. *Foolish Freight Car 12: Yeah, that's good. *Foolish Freight Car 13: Hey, be careful. You'll hurt the little guy. *Foolish Freight Car 14: Aw, go on. Elephants ain't got no feelings. *Foolish Freight Car 15: No, they're made of rubber. *Foolish Freight Car 16: This idea is sensational. Let's go tell the boss. *Foolish Freight Car 17: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *Foolish Freight Car 18: Come on. Let's go. *Foolish Freight Car 19: Hey, hey! Let's hit him for a raise. *Foolish Freight Car 20: Yeah, sure. This is worth real dough. (the foolish freight cars leave and singing "Oh, Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise, Yes, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise.) (a bottle lands into the bucket of water) Oh, we're gonna get more money, 'cause we know that we're funny Oh, we're gonna hit the Big Boss for a raise! (as Bernard and Scrappy return) *Bernard: I know how ya feel, Cody, but you gotta pull yourself together. What would your mother think of ya, if she saw you crying like this? Remember, you come of a proud race. Why you're a pachyderm and pachyderms don't cry. What's cryin' get ya anyhow? Nothin' but the hiccups. (Scrappy hiccups) There. Ya see? (Scrappy hiccups again) Well, ain't nothin' a little water won't cure. Oops-a-daisy. We'll have ya fixed up in a jiffy. Come on. Here. (Bernard and Scrappy walk over to the bucket) Take a glass full. (Scrappy takes a glass full) Listen, little fella. We may have had a lot of hard luck up till now but you and me is gonna do big things together. Hold your breath. (Scrappy obeys) Why, your mother's gonna be so proud of ya. I'm gonna be proud of ya too. The whole circus is gonna be proud of ya. Now, what do ya think of that? Swallow it. (Scrappy obeys and swallows) Ho-ho. They can't keep us down. (Scrappy hiccups when he gets drunk) Oh, I guess you had one little one left over. Scrappy, we'll bounce back so ha. (Scrappy lies down and hiccups) Hey, what's the matter with you? (Scrappy tries to stop hiccuping, but fails when he hiccups) What kind of water is this, anyhow? (Bernard looks down into the water, but slips, and falls in. SPLASH! Bernard comes out, singing 'Well, I knew a farmer. And I knew him very well, and he had some kind of an animal. The farm was really... Pithy!') *Scrappy Doo: Now that was tasty, wasn't it? (he and Bernard hiccup) *Bernard: Yeah, it sure was. (laughs) Balloonies. Hiya, George. (hugs into a bubble, that he thinks that it looks like, but when he slips, he whistles when he rides some bubbles, and walks with Scrappy, while they're both drunk) Whee! (laughs) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs